Winx Club - Episode 420
|pe = In Diana's Kingdom |ne = Sibylla's Cave}}The Gifts of Destiny is the twentieth episode in the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Using a magical convergence, the Winx free themselves and the Specialists from the Fairy of Forests' prison. However, they have new adversaries to battle: deforesters who threaten to destroy the power source of the Amazon forest. Plot Flora, Musa, Aisha, and the Specialists are being held captive in a temple. Flora, now irate, firmly states to Diana that her hunger for vengeance will be the sole reason the Amazonian Rain Forest will cease to exist. She once again, refuses to listen. Meanwhile, Bloom, Tecna, and Stella learned that the Sacred Sprout is the source of Diana's power and Nature's living essence. When they had established contact with the sprout, Diana senses it and feels threatened; she sends her warrior fairies to capture them. The natives explain to the three fairies that they defend nature but like Flora, states that Diana cannot see that as she is blinded her thirst for revenge. Their touching moment however, quickly comes to an end as the Amazon Fairies give chase and succeed in capturing the remaining Winx. Who are then tossed into the fortress with their friends. Elsewhere in the forest, the big man of the deforestation company, Nasser is driving with his workers. His workers explain that their friends had seen real fairies and that they are threatening their progress. Nasser refutes the claim and believes it to be the natives' work because they want their "precious" forest back. He scoffs at their stupidity and tells his workers that the natives are the least of their worries. He then parks and restarts their work. The Specialists and the Winx reunite but Nabu is still unconscious. The Winx combine their Sophix powers and remove the chains. Bloom heals Nabu. Diana then returns to the fortress. She had hoped that they would eventually side with them but sees that, that will never be the case. She is about to deal their punishment when she suffers a painful blow from the continuing destruction of the forest. She orders her guards to watch over their prisoners while she and another group head to the deforestation sight to deal with their enemies. The Winx once again reuse Sophix convergence and make their escape from Diana's fortress. Diana arrives at the deforestation with her fairies but had suffered so much from the deforestation that their are too weak to deal with them; they are then tied up. The Winx and Specialists arrive just in time. The Specialists deal with the workers while the Winx help the Amazon Fairies. Diana is peeved that they had escaped but is quickly quieted when Stella chides her as they are here to help. Bloom heals the Amazon fairies and the Specialists finish dealing with the workers. Nasser, furious for what they had done, runs off somewhere. Tecna then reminds everyone that the Sprout is in danger and that they all must return to the Nymph Waterfalls. When the group arrives at the waterfalls, the Sprout has wilted greatly and Diana sees no hope. However, the Winx reassure her that it will live. They use their special Sophix powers which heals the forest, thereby restoring the Sprout's life. Just then, Nasser returns with a shove and charges at the fairies claiming that this is his forest. The tribal leader stops him and knocks the shovel off his hands and arrests him. Seeing the natives in action and their sense of duty helps Diana realize that not all humans are terrible. Diana accepts her mistakes and swears to protect the natives and the forest. Just like it was before. She then tells the Winx and Specialists that she will try to convince the other Earth Fairies to call a truce. Bloom then asks if Diana can release Gardenia from its forest prison. She does so and forges an alliance with the Winx. Before departing, Diana wishes them good luck. The group then heads out of the forest but are stopped by the Ethereal Fairies who gives them their second gift: The Gift of Heart. When they return home, the girls are happily greeted by their pets and Roxy. Unfortunately for Stella, the pets had used her bed to throw a surprise party without Roxy's knowledge. She is infuriated as her clothes and bed are ruined. Everyone then meets up at the Frutti Music Bar for some fun and relaxation. Roxy asks how their mission went and Bloom tells her that they had successfully convinced Diana to give up revenge. However, Bloom also tells her that she is rather nervous as to what is to come. Roxy lowers her eyes in concern when she hears this. Out on the beach. The couples are enjoying their time together on a peaceful night. Riven and Musa discuss their relationship. Riven goes first and tells her that he will do anything to keep Musa as he loves her so much. He declares he is willing to change and trying to; should he need, he will also fight against all the Jason Queens to win Musa back. Musa tells him that, that is impossible. Of course, this upsets Riven but he asks her to at least tell him why. To which she happily exclaims that she is already his. Back at home, the pets apologize to Stella with a flower in which she accepts. The girls contact Faragonda and update her on what occurred on the mission. When mentioned about receiving the Gift of Heart, Faragonda further explains that Morgana's reaction will be severe when she learns that one of her Major Fairies has drop the revenge campaign. And thus, the Gift of Heart will help them be courageous. She then says she is counting them as she knows the mission will soon become increasingly difficult. Major Events *The Winx convince Diana to give up her vengeance. *Gardenia is released from its forest prison. *Musa and Riven get back together. *The Winx receive the Gift of Heart. Debuts *Nymph Waterfalls *Sacred Sprout *Nasser Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha **Roxy *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Riven **Timmy **Nabu *Villains **Earth Fairies ***Diana ***Amazon Fairies **Nasser *Allies **Amazonian Natives *Humans **Klaus **Andy **Rio **Mark **Diana **Jenny *Animals **Kiko **Fairy Pets ***Belle ***Ginger ***Coco ***Chicko ***Pepe ***Milly *Alfea Staff **Faragonda Spells Used *Sophix Convergence - Used to break free and fight against the Warrior Fairies. *Drop of Light - Stella used it thrice, first to defend Bloom, Tecna and herself, then to break the chains and finally to heal the forest. *Inner Flame - Bloom used it thrice, first to break the chains, then to heal Diana and finally to save the heart of the Amazon forest. *Superior Order - Tecna used it twice, first to break the chains and then to heal Diana's source of energy. *Vital Beat - Aisha used it twice, first to break the chains and then to create rain. *Breath of Nature - Flora used it twice, first to break the chains and then to heal Diana's source of energy *Pure Harmony - Musa used it twice, first to break the chains and then to heal Diana's source of energy. Songs Cinélume *Winx Are Back *You're Magical *Superheroes Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *You're Magical *Superheroes Scripts *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *This episode marks the last appearance of Sophix. *In the Cinélume dub, Brandon's voice changes and returns to normal in "Bloom's Trial". Mistakes *Helia's gem on his chest kept changing color from yellow to pink. *When dealing with the Sacred Sprout, Stella's hair switches from being front her wings to the back. Bloom's lower portion of her hair is missing. *At certain times, Sky's front fringes are the same color as the rest of his hair. *When the Winx are talking to the Ethereal Fairies, Aisha's explore outfit changes into a completely different style. *Roxy is wearing Indian red eye shadow. *Musa's hair in not tied in pigtails in certain scenes. *While sitting on their couch, Bloom's eyes are positioned much lower and appear much smaller. WCEp420Mistake(1).png|Helia's gem is incorrectly colored. WCEp420Mistake(2).png|Stella's hair is behind her wings. WCEp420Mistake(3).png|Bloom's hair is missing. Aisha's travel outfit.png|Aisha's outfit changed. WCEp420Mistake(4).png|Sky's fringes are the same color as the rest of his hair. Upside-Down and smaller eyes.jpg|Bloom's eyes are positioned lower and are smaller. WCEp420Mistake(5).png|Roxy's eye shadow. WCEp420Mistake(6).png|Musa's hair is not in pigtails. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 4 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes